Bluebells and Lavenders: New YearsEve Special
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Dawn, Paul and everyone else celebrates New Years. New Years/Eve Special from me, to you. /COMPLETE\
1. Chapter 1

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Bluebells and Lavenders

New Years/Eve Special

It was New Years Eve. Dawn and Paul were officially dating. Paul wouldn't admit it, but he _was _the one who asked Dawn out. Dawn simply accepted him without hesitation. This was going to be their first date together.

Dawn grabbed a couple handfuls of hair and pulled them back and tied them in a pony tail. The rest of her hair whisked beautifully on her creamy white shoulders. She put a pink triangular clip at the back where the hair tie is. She slipped on a cream coloured tank top. Two white pom poms dangled from across the top of the shirt. Dawn then put on a white V neck shirt on top of the tank top. She took the pom poms out, blending in with the white shirt.

Dawn wore her white tights and pulled them up unto her waists. Then the girl headed into her closet and grabbed out her pink skirt. It was longer than the one she normally wore. The skirt reached above her knees. So it's still appropriate. She grabbed her pink boots and slipped them on. Dawn debated with herself whether to bring along her signature beanie hat or not. She gently lifted up the hat and put it on top of her head, making sure it won't ruin her new hair style.

"Perfect!" Dawn said brightly, into the mirror. She headed out the door, but not until coming back when she forgot her white scarf and cream coloured jacket with white furs framing the structure of the coat.

Dawn's head bobbed up and down as she scrambled to get down the stairs. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side, so she slipped on the third to last step of the stairwell and fell on her bum all the way down.

"Ow!" she wailed out in pain.

Her mother, Johanna, rushed to where her daughter was, "Dawn! Are you alright!"

Dawn lifted up her head and smiled at her mother uneasily, rubbing her aching butt, "no need to worry mom!"

Her mother only sighed and smiled worriedly at her, "that's when I worry the most."

Dawn and her mother entered the kitchen where breakfast was served. Paul was already there as well as his brother and his mother. Dawn's mother and his mother headed to the other room to have a nice friendly chat. Reggie, Paul's older brother, was sitting quietly at the table, observing Paul and Dawn's blooming relationship.

"Morning Paul! Morning Reggie!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Good morning Dawn," Reggie replied, smiling at his possible sister-in-law.

Paul grunted, "Troublesome. You're so loud in the morning."

Dawn rolled her eyes. She was used to Paul's constent forgetting of her name. She knew that he knows her name, but he just doesn't want to say it out. For fear people will look at him differently and it will lose his reputation that he has been building since he was born. The 'cold-hearted-anti-social-bastard'.

"Heard you got asked out again Paul. You should really stop wandering around so much. Attractive girls will be _all _over you," Dawn smirked. She knew Paul hated being center of attention. Especially when it came to women. Lately, he's been asked out a lot, and he had to turn them down _nicely_. But in Dawn's and other people's view, his 'nicely' is just blunt and rude.

"I told that slut, 'get out of my face you ugly bitch'," Paul explained.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "yes, and that is _totally _considered a _very nice way _to turn someone down." Paul looked at her and then nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

After eating breakfast, Dawn and Paul headed out to the Veilstone Department Store to shop. After all, it's New Years Eve.

"Oh hey! That guy looks really hot!"

"Shame he's taken. He seems like the type to be _really good_. If you get my drift."

Paul and Dawn were walking hand-in-hand. He was resisting the urge to go punch all those girls and shove them into the fountain. He punched a girl once, and he would be glad to punch more.

The blur of purple and blue headed into the store. Dawn's eyes lit up as she saw the Christmas decorations still up. But obviously, the words 'Merry Christmas' was replaced by 'Happy New Years' in preparation for midnight tonight.

"This is wonderful!" Dawn seethed. She let go of Paul's hand and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She was in bliss. She was surrounded by everything. Party favors, gifts, New Years decorations and more.

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him to the escalators, "come on Paul! Let's hurry and shop! And buy some New Years party stuff!"

"Don't you guys have those back home?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"No. I told you. We left everything back in Twinleaf Town. Barry offered -"

"Stop talking about that blondie. Makes me sick when you babble on about him," Paul growled. Dawn laughed.

"Now, _now _Paul. No need to get so _jealous_," Dawn said, stretching the last word ever so dramatically to tease Paul.

"I'm not jealous," Paul said bluntly. Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure Paul, sure."

The couple went up more flights before they reached the floor they wanted. Dawn dragged Paul into a store that really won't help improves Paul's reputation.

"Why the hell are we going in _there_, Troublesome?" Paul hissed.

"Well, to _buy _stuff obviously Paul," Dawn replied. Paul twitched.

They entered the land of sweet aromas, beautifully crafted bottles, painted canvases and many more. Something that Paul, the cold-hearted-anti-social-bastard, would fear the most.

"I need to buy May and Misty something!" Dawn said, dragging Paul deeper into the horrid store. Paul groaned. He really did not want to be in this store right now.

They reached a counter and Dawn admired their display. The clerk walked around the counter and greeted the blue and purple headed couple.

"Find anything you like?" asked the clerk. Dawn shook her head and Paul mentally face planted.

"I want to find something for my two girl friends. They've done _so _much for me when I came to Veilstone City, that I want to give them both a good gift!" Dawn said, sucking up to the clerk.

"What style do they like? Or maybe a description of them. Might you have pictures of your friends?" asked the clerk. Paul found this suspicious, but hey, he thinks anyone who asks personal questions like that are suspicious.

"Yeah, I have pictures of my friends," Dawn replied. She took out a picture of Misty, May and her under the big tree out in Gary's backyard of his mansion.

"Ahh, a redhead with aqua green eyes and a brunette with deep blue eyes. No problem! We have the perfect gifts for them." The clerk headed back behind the counter and began rummaging through boxes and fragile bottles.

The clerk came back up from the sea of mess behind the counter with two beautiful bottles. One was red and the other was yellow. Matches Dawn's friend's as well.

"This one," the clerk picked up the red bottle, "is apple cherry blossom with a hint of strawberries."

"It'll be perfect for May! Plus, Drew has a fetish for strawberries," Dawn said. The clerk smiled and put it in it's box. The clerk came back and picked up the yellow bottle.

"This bottle here is more of a summer time feeling. You can smell the delicate aroma of vanilla and simple ocean water. Tropical fruit are said to linger around when you stay in one place for a long time."

"We'll take this as well! May and Misty will totally love their present!" Dawn chirped. Paul sighed. He and her paid for half. They left the cosmetics store and headed elsewhere to buy Ash, Gary and Drew a gift.

**~oOo~**

After buying their gifts for their friends. Dawn and Paul headed up to the rooftop to have a nice tasty lunch.

"What did you get Paul?" Dawn asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Pizza."

"Cool! I got ramen," Dawn replied, smiling. Both went back to eating their lunch without a sound. Except for a couple of girls at the next table talking about Paul.

"He's such a hottie! His looks are totally wasted on that blue haired abomination," said a girl.

"Like, I agree. Like, that girl has like NO sense of like, fashion," said another girl, twirling her hair.

Paul got up from his seat, Dawn looked up at him. Her eyes full of worry and concern. He looked into hers and knew that she didn't want him to cause such a big scene. Paul nodded and headed to where the girls were.

"Like, he's like, coming over here! Like I bet he got like tired of that blue haired bitch," said the same girl, again, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Listen here sluts," Paul said bluntly. The two girls eyes widen, "that 'blue haired abomination' is my... Girlfriend... And just so you know, I'm not interested in people as ugly as you. And stop the hair twirling, makes you look like some dumb bitch who failed high school three times. Talk smack about my girl again, and I'll punch that ugly little face of yours and make it uglier."

The girls said a quick apology and got up and left quickly, trying to not anger Paul even further. Paul got back to his seat across from Dawn and ate his pizza.

"You know, you didn't have to be _that _mean," Dawn said, her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't being mean. I was simply being nice," Paul replied, taking a big bite of his pizza. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling at Paul gently.

They finished their lunch and headed back down to buy some gifts for their families. Dawn dragged Paul into yet, another cosmetic store. But it was worse. Many of the girls and female employees were checking him out. Dawn wasn't bothered one bit, because she knows that Paul will start to go into a fit if anyone of them starts hitting on him. She laughed at Paul's pain secretly.

"We need to buy something for both our mothers. And Maylene," Dawn said, tapping her chin with her finger. Paul grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

A female employee walked up to them, smiling at both, but mostly Paul. She stuck out her chest a little to make her breasts look bigger. Paul took no notice at all and turned away from the woman.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the woman.

Dawn nodded her head, "we want to buy something for our mothers. And Paul here," Dawn lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "wants to buy his brother's girlfriend a gift! Oh and me too!" The woman smiled and chuckled.

"Come right this way," said the woman.

The woman led them to a counter, similar to that of the other cosmetic store. She got out a couple of perfume bottles, cosmetics and nail polish. Paul groaned, hoping that this torture would end quickly.

"Oh! Mom will probably love this eye shadow kit! It has four shades of green and there's white! I think your mom would love the blue one! Hmm, Maylene would probably want the pink nail polish and we can each give them the same perfume. What do you think Paul?" Dawn asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Paul shrugged and Dawn laughed, "we'll take them!" The woman nodded and Dawn and Paul handed her the money. They walked out of the store with a bag full of stuff for their mothers and Paul's brother's girlfriend.

"Maybe we can buy something for Reggie... I don't think he needs more pet supplies... What else does your brother like, Paul?" Dawn questioned.

"How should _I _know, Troublesome?" Paul hissed. Dawn playfully rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we can give him some chocolate," Dawn muttered to herself. Paul nodded. They headed into a Chocolate Factory store and bought Reggie a box full of Bulgarian chocolates.

"Alright! We're done the New Years shopping!" Dawn said.

"Why on Earth do we need to buy people _New Years _presents?" Paul asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I don't know..." Paul mentally face planted.

Their last stop was at the Party Shop. They entered the store and they were greeted by the interesting aroma of cheap plastic.

"I'll go find some decorations, can you find party favors? Gifts and such?" Dawn asked Paul. He nodded and they both headed in opposite directions, each holding a shopping basket.

After an endless amount of searching, both teens found what they were looking for and purchased their items together. They both headed out of the store carrying even more bags, and then they left Veilstone Department Store and headed back home.

**~oOo~**

At home, everyone was decorating over at Gary's mansion. He agreed to hold the New Years Eve party. So everyone, including Dawn and Paul's mother, headed there to help decorate.

Reggie and Maylene put out the "NEW YEARS" sign across the door frame. The mothers prepared a lovely feast. Dawn, May and Misty help set up the table. Drew and Paul worked on lining up the party favors. Gary and Ash were setting up the presents display.

Everything was going very fine. Professor Oak was out of town, busy with his research out in Solaceon Town.

"This looks really awesome!" Dawn said, clapping her hands together as she, May and Misty admired the table.

"Yeah, the table looks amazing," Misty commented, crossing her arms and smiling at their accomplishment. May nodded in agreement.

Everyone has been set up. Decorations, presents, party favors, table, and the dinner. And it was the perfect time as well. Six o'clock. Everyone had gathered at the table and sat down. The mothers sat next to each other, Reggie next to his mother, and Maylene next to him. Dawn sat next to her mother, Paul sat across from her and next to Ash who was next to Maylene. Misty sat in between Dawn and Gary. Drew sat next to Gary and May sat across from Paul and next to Drew.

They all ate their food. The mothers headed in the kitchen and brought in the next course of the meal. Everyone enjoyed themselves at the New Years Eve party. It was already nine thirty. Dinner was finished and they were off to deserts.

"Oh wow mom, Mrs. Shinji! This is really awesome! Thank you!" Dawn said, looking at the desert. It was a simple sea salt ice cream. There were sky blue, pink, and orange scoops of the ice cream.

"You're very welcome Dawn," Mrs. Shinji replied. Dawn's mother nodded and smiled.

The gang took a bite of the ice cream and they were in total bliss. The ice cream balanced out the sweetness as well as the saltiness.

"It tastes like salty vanilla, but it's really good!" Misty said, taking more spoonfuls of ice cream and putting it in her mouth.

"As they always say, sweet and salt makes a good combo at times! Kind of like pretzels and vanilla ice cream!" May replied. While the girls were enjoying their desserts, the boys were secretly enjoying themselves as well. Except Ash, he's showing that he loves the ice cream. The others are trying to hide it, but failed.

"It's good, huh?" Mrs. Shinji asked her two boys. Reggie nodded, smiling. Paul grunted and turned the other way, while taking the bowl of ice cream and eating it. Mrs. Shinji smiled at Paul's reaction.

The two mothers put the plates and dishes away. Gary's servants offered to wash them so they can join the children to open up the presents. The mothers complied to do that and wkled out of the kitchen and sat on the nice plush regal sofa.

"Here mom, this one's for you," Dawn said. Handing her mother her gift. Her mother opened up and stared at her present lovingly. She smiled at her daughter and puller her in for a nice warming hug.

"Thank you Dawn. I love it," she whispered. Dawn grinned widely.

"No problem mom!"

Everyone exchanged and received their gifts. All were happy. Dawn was the life of the party. She would often drag Paul to play DDR with her.

As midnight drew close. Everyone huddled around the giant grandfather clock. Dawn and Paul were sitting at the front. May and Drew were next to them, and Ash, Misty and Gary were behind them. The mothers were in another room having a friendly chat, but they were keeping their eyes out on the clock.

"It's almost midnight!" Dawn mumbled to herself excitedly. Paul groaned and put an arm around her to stop her from jumping so much. Dawn smirked and scooted over to Paul and resting her head on his shoulder. He just looked down at her and glared, whereas she looked up at him and smiled.

"Troublesome," Paul hissed warningly.

"Oh lighten up Paul. It's almost New Years!"

Paul rolled his eyes and gave him. For fear she might attack him again with the whole New Years Eve speech and New Years resolution. Or getting shoved back into a cosmetic department.

"Ten!" they cheered.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!" Misty wrapped an arm around both Ash and Gary.

"Six!" Ash turned and smiled at Misty and Gary.

"Five!" Gary turned and gave a nod to Ash, and stared lovingly at Misty.

"Four!" Drew brought May closer to him and rested his forehead on hers.

"Three!" May closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"Two!" Dawn once again looked up at Paul.

"One!" Paul looked down at Dawn and kissed her.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Happy New Years Eve! This is going to be a two shot! 8D Oh joy right? I have the New Years one set up already, but won't update until it's ACTUALLY New Years. Can't wait~ 8D**

**I know I know, I'm stalling. But I can't help it. S'not my fault ;A;**

**Okay fine it is my fault. But but but... I don't have a good explanation. Again.**

**Yeah you guys can pummel me with pelts or acorns or pine corns, but just be patient! It's why it's a virtue, no? 8D**

**Okay well, since it's NYEve, I'm going to leave~ (O! THAT RHYMED! 8D)**

**-TakashiRika-**


	2. Chapter 2

An Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Bluebells and Lavenders

New Years/Eve Special

It was New Years, finally. Dawn smiled as Paul continued to kiss her. She could hear everyone else cheering and saying 'Happy New Years' to each other. She wanted this to last. She wanted the moment she and Paul are having to last forever.

She heard clicks and saw bright lights. She knew people were taking pictures of her and Paul kissing. But that doesn't bother her one bit. She was happy. She was truly happy for once.

Dawn and Paul parted away. She stared into his eyes, whereas he stared into hers.

"Happy New Years, Paul," Dawn whispered.

"Happy New Years, Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widen. This was his first time calling her by her actual name. She was flattered, and a little bit confused.

"You called me..." Dawn couldn't continue her train of thoughts.

"Dawn. Yeah. I called you by that name. But I'll only call you that for today. Don't get so used to it," Paul replied coolly.

"I'm _not_ used to it," Dawn said jokingly. She smiled at him once again and kissed his cheek.

After the party, everyone left Gary's place and headed back home. Well, just Dawn, Paul, Reggie, Maylene and the two mothers of course. The rest were staying over at Gary's place.

Reggie and Maylene drove back to their apartment building, and the two mothers engaged into another chat. Leaving Dawn and Paul walking a couple steps behind them, holding hands.

Dawn linked her arm with his and pulled him close to her. Her midnight blue hair brushed his arm ever so lightly. She looked up with him with her sparkling eyes. Her rosy pink cheeks were flushed. Her pale pink lips were so tempting for him to ravish right then and there. But he's no animal.

Paul used his free hand and patted her on the head. He looked more mature and masculine. His dark plum coloured hair blew against the fragile wind. The moonlight reflected his skin, making him look more confident and the same guy that Dawn fell in love with. Dawn smiled at him and giggled. Paul looked down with confusion, but she shook her head and laughed.

From any other eyes, they were the perfect, inseparable couple. She lowered her arm and intertwined her fingers with his. He allowed her doing so. That and because not many people are around. Their neighborhood was silent, but there was some noises coming from people's houses from the countdown.

Dawn's mother and Paul's mother headed back to Dawn's place. The children were still outside. Walking slowly back to the house. This was a special moment for Dawn and she doesn't want it to end. Paul was actually saying her name instead of 'Troublesome' or 'Annoying Woman' or anything that has no connection to her name.

They finally reached the door step. Dawn and Paul stood under neath the roof. Dawn looked up and blushed. Causing Paul to question and look up as well. He groaned.

"It's a mistletoe, Paul..." Dawn said meekly, her face getting hot.

"I can see that Dawn," Paul replied.

"We have to kiss Paul..." Dawn said quietly.

"I know that Dawn," Paul answered. He lowered his head and tilted her head back by lifting her chin with his finger.

Dawn was trying to avoid eye contact because she felt very awkward. Paul however, doesn't mind one bit. He leaned forward. She leaned in as well. They kissed yet a second time today. It was magical. Wasn't rough or intimate. It was just. Natural. Soft. Gentle. So many words that can describe the kiss that happened ran through Dawn's head.

She trailed her hands up his well toned chest and wrapped them around his neck, standing on her toes, for Paul was taller than her by a head. Paul grabbed her small waist and lifted her up a little, closing the gap between their bodies.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. For them, it felt like eternity. Dawn and Paul released each other so they can breathe.

"We should get in before we chill to death," Paul said. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned it. Dawn nodded. The door closed behind them, with only a glimpse of the mistletoe hanging above.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Happy New Years EVERYONE!**

**It's FINALLY 2011!**

**Hope you guys are having a blast!**

**As promised, the second installment of Bluebells and Lavenders: New Years/Eve Special is up!**

**And again, I'm stalling. ^^;**

**Don't blame me! It's New Years! ;A; *sobs***

**XD so, I hope everyone is having THE BEST ever!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you ALL for reading Bluebells and Lavenders and thank you for those who have stuck with me and waited this patiently for me to update the story.**

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews for Bluebells and Lavenders. It makes me really happy to know your opinions on the story. It really means a lot!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE, AND HAPPY 2011! 8D**

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
